The present invention relates to a device for mounting a unit, notably a radio, in a motor vehicle instrument panel compartment.
The mounting of a radio unit in the compartment provided to this end in the instrument panel of a vehicle must make it possible to correctly fix the set in all directions. The vertical dimension may for example be given by the combination of a peg positioned at the rear of the radio unit with lateral pegs for compensating for play; the central, rear peg passes into a corresponding orifice located at the end and in the middle of the compartment. However, the increase in the number of connectors at the rear of the unit, associated with the increase in functions on the radio, makes it desirable not to have to use the rear centering peg and to ensure the vertical dimension by other means.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,572 discloses a device for mounting a unit having two parallel lateral faces on each of which there is disposed a male member or stud, the device having two parallel lateral slideways that are formed in the compartment in the instrument panel of a vehicle and form a female member or groove that is oriented in an approximately longitudinal direction and has an entry zone and an end zone less high than the entry zone; the stud has an elastically compressible part that is intended to vertically push the stud in the groove during the introduction of the stud into the narrow (low) end zone of its corresponding groove. The construction of the groove in two separate parts and of the stud likewise in two parts is relatively complicated.
According to a solution observed in vehicles of the Mercedes® brand, there exists a mounting device with a single stud on each face of the unit, produced in the form of an oval male part having an elastically squeezable indentation formed by a recess parallel to the upper edge of the part, and a single convergent groove on each side of the compartment: when each of the elastic studs is inserted into its corresponding groove, the elastic part is deformed, is squeezed elastically, and ensures Z-wise pinning of the radio, thereby making it possible normally to absorb the geometric variations of the instrument panel.
However, the known devices lack precision and the compensation for play is not always achieved sufficiently.